Que ceux qui sont las se reposent
by Ivrian
Summary: Pensées, âme, douleur... DRABBLE. DARK FIC.


**Que ceux qui sont las se reposent…**

**Note de l'auteuze** : Saison 7. Le narrateur ne vous sera pas inconnu...

**Résumé **: Lisez, le texte est suffisamment explicite… (Attention, ce drabble peut heurter la sensibilité de certains, même si j'ai essayé de rester assez soft.)

**°0°0°**

Je brûle. Je me consume. De douleur. De désespoir. Les flammes de l'enfer ne sont rien comparées aux tourments que j'endure. Honte. Humiliation. Torture. Les mots semblent bien pauvres pour décrire les sentiments qui m'agitent. Fou que j'étais ! Je croyais que la souffrance irait en s'atténuant, alors qu'elle enfle en un crescendo fatal. Mes souvenirs ne me laissent ni trêve, ni repos.

Les cris. Les pleurs. La terreur sur les visages. Tous ces visages que je croyais avoir oubliés. Oh, mon dieu ! Leurs plaintes, leurs supplications. Elles me rendent fou ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Si seulement je pouvais arracher ces pensées de mon esprit aussi facilement que j'arrache les lambeaux de ma chair agonisante !

Je suis dans une grotte sombre, mais l'obscurité qui y règne n'égalera jamais la noirceur de mon âme. Mon âme. Comme ce mot semble étrange ! Lumière, pureté, essence. Ce qui nous différencie de l'animal. Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle me comparait à une bête ! Sans aucune limite, esclave de ses pulsions.

Oh, je souhaiterais tant revenir en arrière ! Effacer ces deux derniers jours, recommencer à zéro ! Là, là, arrêtez de hurler dans ma cervelle ! Je vous entends, je vous vomis, je vous maudis ! Par l'enfer ! Ces cris, je ne supporte plus ces cris ! Le sang. Il y a tellement de sang !

Il coule de leurs cous offerts, nectar divin, délicieux, assaisonné par leur peur, leur souffrance devant la mort. La Mort, c'est moi. Je suis le ténébreux, le monstre, le cauchemar. Celui dont on parle pour effrayer les touts-petits.

Les enfants. C'est ça, l'enfer. Se souvenir de leurs petits cris de terreur, les voir implorer pitié, sentir la vie les quitter lentement. Boire. Enfoncer mes crocs acérés dans leurs petites gorges, trouver la jugulaire, et se nourrir de leur chair délicate, de leur sang si pur, si doux. Les pleurs, les vagissements. Puis les revoir, blêmes, vidés de leur substance vitale, cadavres déjà putrides… et se sentir repu, enfin.

Ecoute, oh, écoute ! Est-ce le rire cristallin de ma bien-aimée que j'entends ? Drusilla. Mon amour. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Dru, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! Et toi, mon bel ange ténébreux. Mon adoration pour toi est à la mesure de ma haine… et de ma jalousie. Car elle t'a aimé. Elle t'aime encore, sûrement.

Je voudrais les voir crever tous les deux. Les voir agoniser dans d'abominables tortures. Je voudrais me délecter de leur douleur et de leur humiliation, les absorber comme des éléments vitaux et guérir ainsi ma propre peine. J'aimerais m'enfouir en elle, la sentir se tordre sous mes coups de boutoir, ses cheveux blonds collés à son front par la sueur. Je voudrais encore la voir jouir, son corps se cabrant sous le mien.

J'ai envie de l'aimer. J'ai envie de la violer, de la pénétrer de force. Je veux la voir hurler, plaisir et douleur mêlés, tandis qu'Angélus la sodomise, sa queue raide s'empalant brutalement dans l'anus étroit. Je veux sa bouche purpurine autour de mon pieu durci, et sentir les mains de mon bel ange brun sur mon corps enfiévré.

J'ai mal à en gueuler. Je deviens dingue ! Ma tête se penche d'avant en arrière dans un faible mouvement de balancier. Ma peau lacérée par mes ongles me fait mal. Les chairs sont à vif, tout comme l'est mon âme. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Il fait si froid, si sombre.

Je suis glacé. Pourtant, je devrais avoir l'habitude. Mon corps est mort depuis des lustres ! Je suis une aberration. Les morts ne sont pas faits pour avoir des remords, ni une conscience. Les morts ne sont pas fait pour vivre, tout simplement.

Laissez-moi reposer à six pieds sous terre. C'est là qu'est ma place, c'est là que je devrais être depuis cent vingt longues années. Dru, Angel et Darla n'ont pas seulement volé ma vie, ils ont aussi volé ma mort. C'est peut-être ça, le plus terrible.

Buffy… Je t'aime. Je te hais. Je te hais si fort ! Tu me manques. Dis-moi, amour, est-il enfin temps que ceux qui sont las se reposent ? Les cris, les pleurs sont assourdissants. La solitude, étouffante comme un étau. Je suis si fatigué. J'avance vers la lumière, péniblement, traînant la jambe. Elle devient plus intense à mesure que je m'approche d'elle.

Le soleil. Mon pire ennemi. Et mon plus précieux allié. Je m'avance lentement à sa rencontre. Ma peau s'embrase comme une torche. Je brûle. Je me consume. Et la souffrance m'est si douce.

Hurlement.

Agonie.

Flammes.

Et le silence. _Enfin._

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Cette fic m'a valu un Award… je n'en suis pas peu fière !**


End file.
